The business world today requires the use of many different software applications by an operating entity, which has many inefficiencies involving verifying current version levels of currently deployed applications and updating applications with new releases and/or versions. For example, an operating entity may use 25 different applications, some developed internally and others procured from third party entities, each needing to be individually maintained. Conventional approaches are to write a script for interfacing with and updating each application individually. This results in inefficient tracking and updating of currently deployed application versions. Thus, labor intensive, less efficient and more expensive outcomes are experienced by everyone involved.
It is desired to provide a system with a single user interface that efficiently monitors version levels of deployed applications and updates the applications to new version levels when available.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.